When Natsume Meets Zuko from Avatar
by Don Melon Lord
Summary: Zuko and Natsume happen to meet and become friends at the Annual Characters Meet and Greet party, finding that they have a lot in common. Natsume then proceeds to encourage Zuko to take the first step to pursue his love, Katara. Will it be successful?


**DML: Hey guys, I had thought about this fic after purchasing Pandora Hearts Volume 1. Real random huh? Anyways, this fic has more emphasis on their conversation rather than description, cos there's nothing much to describe and their conversation's funny. Haha, that's what I think, at least. So kick back and enjoy :) There will be cameos as this is a random fic XD I do not own GA or ATLA or any cameos. Translations at the bottom.**

* * *

**When Zuko Meets Natsume**

It was the annual characters greeting session today. Characters from all cartoons got together and celebrated the success of their respective cartoons. Also present were the characters from animes and mangas. Even though it was a closed-off event and no fan girls or fan boys were around, the characters still had to face fans internally. And, some external fans were smart enough to sneak in. Two raven haired dudes knew that fact well and decided to hide in a corner to keep a lower profile. As crimson met golden, the two handsome lads decided to socialize with each other in the private corner.

'So, why are you hiding?' The one with golden eyes spoke first.

'Fan girls. What about you?' Replied the crimson eyed one.

'Same reason.'

They both sighed in unison and chuckled a little.

'I'm Zuko by the way.'

'Natsume.'

And they both shook hands.

'So, where're you from Natsume?'

'Gakuen Alice, Japan. What about you?'

'Avatar: he Last Airbender, Fire nation.'

'Fire?' and Natsume raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, I can manipulate the fire element.'

'Same.'

'Seems we have a lot in common huh?' And here was Zuko, hoping to make a friend.

'Don't speak so soon scar face.' And there was Natsume, still pushing people away.

'Hey, what the hell Mr. girly earrings?'

'You think I wanna wear them?! And they're manly dammit!'

'You think I want my scar?!'

They both breathed out and started laughing again. Seems that they would be getting along after all.

'Sorry about that Natsume,' Zuko apologized and held his sides, which were aching from the excessive laughter.

'Hah, you better be,' Natsume smirked back, 'My bad as well.'

'So, what's your life like?' Zuko said before drinking a cup of water.

'Tough?'

'Huh, tell me about it.'

'Yeah.'

'I still haven't found my mom, the fans are hoping for a season 4 where I can find her. I don't mind it actually, I kinda miss her anyway.'

'You have it tough, but at least you know she's alive. I miss my mom too. She had a horny side, which I probably got from her anyway. To tell you the truth, I'm still a little traumatized after seeing my mom get killed in the recent chapters of the manga.'

'I'm sorry,' Zuko answered sympathetically.

'Nah, don't be. Sides, Mikan had it harder.'

'Who's Mikan?'

'Who?' And Natsume acted indifferently.

'Uhh, never mind. So what's your dad like?'

'Failed painter.' That was Natsume's straightforward and direct answer. No hesitation.

'Beats mine,' Zuko sighed, 'he just sits in his lonely prison cell all day and sulk.'

'Fag?'

'You have no idea. My uncle feels that, professionally, my father's a fucking idiot.'

There was a pause before they erupted with fits of laughter again.

'So, why do u have fan girls?'

'And fan boys.' Zuko added.

'What?' Natsume raised an eyebrow, hoping he had heard wrongly.

'Yeah, I have fans and most of my fans also support the fandom pairing of me and Katara. They call it Zutara or something. I mean, do we really look that good togeth-'

'Hey Zuko!' came an enthusiastic female voice. The owner had dark skin and ocean blue eyes. She wore a full length dark blue tube dress that showed off all her right curves. Her dark brown hair was in a half bun and she looked gorgeous. Natsume smirked as his imagination started to work and Zuko just stared on, the faint blush becoming more evident. 'Remember to take a picture with me later on!'

'Uhh, su…sure!' Zuko called back and waved her off and glared at Natsume, who was trying to suppress his laughter. 'What are you laughing at!?'

'I see why people support you two now.'

'How can you say that?!' and Zuko's blush was now full blown. Natsume just raised and eyebrow and shook his head.

'Why don't you just tell her you like her anyway?'

'I don'-'

'Oh come on Zuzu, surely you remember the cave scene and the hearts the both of you formed with your elements and episode 16 of season 3 and the last agni kai scene?' a girl in a red knee length dress sauntered by and patted Zuko's head, 'Not to mention the betrothal necklace, dear brother.'

Zuko clenched his fist and glared hard at his sister, Azula, who just walked passed. Natsume barely made out the inaudible curses and swears Zuko muttered under his breath through clenched teeth.

'Ex girlfriend?' Natsume queried, he did not hear the girl call Zuko her brother.

'Worse, my sister.' Zuko rolled his eyes and sat down in his chair. 'Younger sisters are aliens!'

'Huh, tell me about it.' Natsume rolled his eyes as well and Aoi, his sister, happened to trot by.

'Hey, that's so mean off you, Nii-chan!' Aoi pouted and slapped Natsume on his back, gently.

'Go away, Buriko.' Natsume narrowed his eyes.

'Hmph! I'm telling Nee-chan!' and Natsume chopped her head harshly, making Zuko sweat dropped, before issuing a death threat to her. But, she shook it off and went off to find her Nee-chan.

'Who's she talking about?' Zuko queried, hoping not to contribute to the dark aura surrounding Natsume.

'Polka,' Natsume muttered, eyes fixed on a certain direction, 'Tch.'

'Who?'

'Natsume no baka!' a brunette wearing a satin white halter knee length dress with black ballet flats and her long hair hanging loose came storming towards Natsume. 'Why did you hit Aoi?'

'It's not it'll make her any dumber,' Natsume rolled his eyes to cover up the fact that he was checking her out. She looked beautiful.

'Jerk!' and she turned to Zuko's direction, stretching her hand to shake his and introduced herself before storming off.

'Sister?' Zuko questioned.

'Worse,' and Natsume gave Zuko a confident smirk. 'My wife.' The brunette, Mikan, had heard what Natsume said and froze on the spot, her blush multiplying ten folds. Zuko smirked at her reaction but almost spat out his water at Natsume's next lin. 'So, you gonna tell that Katara how you feel about her?'

'Well, I-'

'MY CABBAGES!!!!' a sudden manly yell was heard from a middle aged man in greenish yellow robe like get up, pointing down at an overturned cart of cabbages. Some had stooped down to help him and he thanked them caressing each and every one of the cabbages that fell.

'Anyway, you were saying?' Natsume ignored the poor fellow.

'I never said I liked her,' and Zuko looked away.

'So you're saying you love her?' came a deep and sexy Cajun accented voice.

'I never said that!' Zuko exclaimed in embarrassment as an amused Natsume watched the show.

'Have you not scene a fan video done by the author writing this fic? You flirted with the girl to a large extent,' the infamous Remy LeBeau, aka Gambit, stated.

'It was clips from different scenes with your voice and Rogue's as the cover!'

'Yeah 'Ah know. Why so defensive, boy?' and clutching his bo staff, he gave one last look of encouragement to Zuko and smirked. 'Just tell her.'

* * *

Zuko was feeling lonely and decided to have some fresh air at the balcony. Natsume had been dragged off to take a photo with his cast members and spend some time with the brunette. He was glad, somehow, that he met Natsume. A guy like that with so much in common? He smiled at the thought of his new found friend.

'Zuko!' A tall dark and handsome male appeared before Zuko with dashing blue eyes.

'Sokka?' Zuko smirked.

'Ahh, Zuko!' a gruff voiced called from behind.

'Uncle?'

And like it was all planned, Zuko was pushed into the balcony by them both and they had shut the doors. He cursed and remained seated on the soft ground. Wait, _soft_?

'I'm gonna give you 3 seconds to get your butt away from my face before I blood bend the hell out of you.'

And that was all it took for Zuko to spring up and apologize to Katara.

'Help me up will yo-' and as soon she met the golden eyes of Zuko, Katara let out a charming smile and blushed a little. 'Oh, Zuko?'

'Yeah, sorry about that, I got thrown.' Zuko said, helping her up and scratching the back of his head, nervous.

'Oh?'

'A conspiracy, for the Zuta- uhh I mean, ehh.'

And after a short awkward session of stifled giggles, Katara spoke.

'Umm, Zuko? You can let go of me and my hand now.'

'_Just tell her'_

Those three words just kept repeating through his mind. Every second he took to think this through, the look Katara threw at him seems to get more confused. That Cajun guy was right. What has he got to lose anyway? Taking in a deep breath, he smirked a little and looked into Katara's ocean blue eyes.

'What if I don't want to?' She looked taken aback and blushed. Recovering from her shock and smiling, she looked back into his eyes.

'What do you mean by that?' the distance between them was nearing and their lips were at a perfect angle.

'It means that I, I-'

'BAKAN!'

'What the?' Zuko pulled away from Katara and stared at a black haired girl with violet eyes. She was wearing a knee length black tube dress and in her right hand was a mini canon. In her left was a cam corder.

Staring at the unconscious body of Sokka, who got to excited, Natsume sighed and said, 'Imai, you always like to ruin moments.'

* * *

**The End.**

**So, how was it? Haha. Do leave a review to tell me what you think XD**

**I had to add in the cabbage man and Gambit aka Remy LeBeau, heh. They're dedicated to one of my best friends; Banana. Haw haw.**

**If you're wondering about the video gambit was talking about, either go to my youtube account (link in my ffn profile) and look for Zutara X Romy. Or simply go to youtube itself and type Zutara X Romy. Haha.**

**Nii-chan = brother**

**Nee-chan = sister**

**Buriko = a girl pretending to be cute and weak, or something like that :)**

**Baka = idiot**


End file.
